Stuck Inbetween
by Hearts
Summary: [COMPLETE]There's so many things she could do. Where should she stay? What's going to happen with her? There's so many choices..Rated for content[MAJOR MAJOR construction]
1. Runaway Hearts

_Stuck In-between _

_Chapter One _

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Runaway Hearts 

_I'm beginning to think they take forever to get ready…women…_Inuyasha was sitting in front of Kaede's hut, pondering whether or not he should leave without Kagome and Sango or not. Every few seconds he would hear their footsteps, traveling slowly across the floorboards. Nobody would come outside. "What could you possibly be doing in there?" He almost yelled.

The two girls were now giggling, "Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand. I brought these products from my time for Sango to use, and we decided to put them on now." Kagome smiled, "If you want to…I could put some on you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I think I'd rather just go on my own." He stood up and began walking out of the area toward the village.

Sango and Kagome noticed this and dropped the make-up products, following Inuyasha. "I don't understand you sometimes. It's like there's a completely different person in there half of the time, and then out of no where this sweet, kind, adorable Inuyasha comes out of no where. I would kill to see that Inuyasha every time I looked at you." Kagome whispered as she walked through the path in the woods, behind Inuyasha and Sango.

Sango stopped walking, to let Kagome catch up to him. "You walk to slow." Inuyasha complained. He stopped with the two girls and got behind them, threatening to pick them both up and throw them over his shoulder if they didn't hurry.

They began walking faster, picking up speed and getting there much quicker. Inuyasha still complained about how slow they walked, instead of taking the punishment of hearing Inuyasha yell, Kagome yelled. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha plunged into the ground. "Fine! Have it your way, we'll go just as fast as you're walking. Don't blame me when we get their next year and their out of your damn NUTS!" He whined, getting up and walking ahead once again.

When they reached the market, they all split up to look at different things. Inuyasha stood aside waiting for the girls to finish their business. "Oh my gosh! Sango come here!" Kagome screamed in excitement. She waved for her friend to look.

Sango came running to her side, squealing in excitement as well to see the beautiful necklace Kagome was holding in her hand. It was blue, but shined a green glow, and it was incased together with silver crystals. "How much is it?" Sango hovered closer to the necklace.

He grew impatient with the two girls, "Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed Kagome's hand and began leading her away. She didn't have a chance to place down the necklace. Sango noticed this and called to him.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango yelled to him, "The necklace!" She tried to tell him, but he was too impatient and bored to even start to turn back. So they would just have to deal with the now-stolen necklace, whether or not it brang trouble.

Inuyasha sighed, stopping. He looked to Kagome, "What did we come here for? Oh…yeah, that's right. We came for the nuts. Well, Kagome…they didn't have them. Okay? I looked, and they don't have any of your nuts. So we can leave now." He began to walk faster, hand in hand with her. "We're leaving."

Sango followed, not sure whether or not Inuyasha was just angry about that they were taking too long, or if there was something different on his mind. Instead of questioning it, she knew how angry he would get if she didn't come along with him. Now wasn't the time for arguements and staying at the market when you weren't going to buy anything else anyway, wasn't a very good idea. She moved along at the same pace as Inuyasha.

They reached the hut quicker than they left, and Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome. "Inu…ya…sha!" Kagome had a fierce look in her eyes, Inuyasha failed to notice it until shegot closer to him, gripping his shoulder.Sango stood still, she could tell Kagome was angry. She refrained from using the S-word. It didn't take very long for her to let the words slide out of her mouth.

The look in his eyes when he noticed her mouth opening, forming the word. His eyes widened, as he tried to find the time to explain himself before she said anything. "Bu-" It was too late, Kagome was already beginning to say the dreaded word...multiple times.

She wasn't happy, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She stopped to catch her breath, "How dare you carry me out like that! I don't think I've ever seen such a stupid thing in my entire life!"

Sango quietly went inside. She didn't want at all to interrupt and get in the middle of their fight, when Kagome was angry, she was angry.

As Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground, he noticed that Kagome had never been this angry before. So instead of talking back to her and calling her names, he tried not to say anything. "Sorry?"

"Well maybe you should of said sorry while you were lugging me over your back!" Kagome came closer to him, "You made me steal this necklace. I'm tired of you being like this Inuyasha…you need to change!" With that, she turned around and ran right past the hut and into the woods. Within seconds she was out of sight, and Inuyasha was left confused.

_Is she going to come back? _He plumped down on the ground, sitting cross legged like he normally would. _When she comes back… _

_…We'll have a laugh about it? Right?_

He brought his knees to his chin, almost beginning to rock back and forth. Taking in his feelings, thoughts. He would have to find her, he would have to run after her. In fact, he should of ran after her as soon as she ran off, anyway. But he was held back, like he was frozen. He was confused, and didn't know what to do.

_I'll find you, Kagome...just be alright._

xxx

This was my first story at Fanfiction, and this is my version of it that I redid. I noticed that most of the chapters were written VERY crappy towards the beginning…and I really didn't want that. If I want to be honest with myself, I think that I was a horrible writer when I first did this. Now I know I've improved…a LOT. I'm no where near as good as I wish I was, and I know I'll improve on that, too. Anyway, this chapter was redone on: 11.3.05


	2. Secret Crush

_Stuck In-between_

_Chapter Two_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Secret Crush

Days had past since Kagome left, Inuyasha didn't speak to anyone about it. Nobody would speak to him about it, anytime they tried to, he would come up with an excuse like she was hiding somewhere as a joke. He would secretly be dying inside, just because he couldn't see her.

When Inuyasha was sitting under a tree looking for her nearby, he yelled. "DAMNIT KAGOME COME ON!" Shippo was hiding behind him, and he wasn't caught for a while until he yelled and Shippo jumped.

Inuyasha heard him, "You little brat! I don't know why I didn't smell you! What are you doing snooping around here? Go on! Run off to Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha was waiting for him to run off, but he didn't.

He stared Shippo down, waiting for him to run off. When Shippo didn't move, he got even angrier. "Shippo aren't you going to run like the wuss you are?"

Shippo shook his head in disagreement, as if he couldn't speak. Inuyasha was angry with him, and didn't understand why he was acting so different toward him now, and not any other time.

"Look, if you aren't going to speak up, you're coming to look for Kagome with me." Now Inuyasha was grinning, expecting Shippo to run off in boredom. But he didn't.

Shippo grinned too, "Fine with me. I want to go!" He jumped up and down, bouncing around. "I can be a big help, you know! Let's go!" He almost began to laugh, excited out of no where.

He grimaced and almost growled at Shippo, but he didn't do anything, still in confusion. He would figure out sooner or later why Shippo was acting like he was, "Alright. What's up with you?"

The Fox Demon almost screamed it, proudly. "I love Kagome!" He smiled, showing off his teeth. "She is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I don't see why she hangs around you; all you ever do is make fun of her!"

"You're ¼ the size she is! And she's mine! So you can leave us alone!" Inuyasha was ready to attack Shippo for even saying Kagome's name in such a way. This was Shippo's queue to run off, and finally, he did.

Searching went on for hours, nothing could be found. _How far could she have gone? _Inuyasha was worrying, and he was getting hungry himself. He was determined to find her, and he wasn't going to eat until he did.

He smelled something in the air after a while, and followed its trail. This reminded him of Kagome's scent, the way she always had a few selections of perfumes or body sprays, but she usually had on she same one. Inuyasha loved the way it smelled on her, and it was one of the things he loved most about her.

When he found the source to the smell, it was a small village. Inuyasha spotted someone, and before they could yell, "Demon!" Inuyasha grabbed the villager by the collar of his shirt. "Seen any girls around here? Wearing odd looking clothes, with a skirt that comes up to about…here?" Inuyasha put his hands to where the skirt would measure, demonstrating.

The man nodded, rubbing his chin where the red marks from Inuyasha's hands were. "Yeah, she passed by a few days 'go, but shouldn't you of been lookin' for your wife then?" He had an odd look on his face, like they were married and in some sort of fight. Inuyasha ignored the comment as he walked of, smiling. _Wife, eh? _His smile grew wider, but faded when he saw something familiar in a distance.

It was a basket of lemons, filled to the rim. Inuyasha recognized the basket for Kagome's, not only since he'd seen it before but because across the blue outside was written in pink letters "KAGOME". He almost called out for her, but he immediately knew where she was when he saw the hole.

His first thought was, _who did this to her? _He didn't care how it happened; he just wanted to help her. He looked around for something that he could throw down to her, and saw a long strong vine coming from a tree. He tugged at this a few times, and after a large object coming out of no where and knocking Inuyasha into the hole, he was knocked unconscious.

Kagome was startled by the figure coming out of no where, and she slowly crept closer to it once she was sure whatever it was, it was unconscious. She recognized him immediately, "Inuyasha…you were knocked in, too." She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

She brushed the mud away from his cheeks, thinking to herself. _He should really be more careful, and he came all this way just to save me…_She remembered at that moment _why _she was so upset with him in the first place. Thinking about it, she went back to her corner of the cave with her knees to her chin, waiting for him to move. _Is he dead? _She was confused, Inuyasha was never unconscious this long…he was never even unconscious!

Bringing her hands to her stomach as she felt it growl, she whispered aloud, "I haven't eaten in days…" She then laid herself down in the dirt, not worrying about getting dirty. Her eyes drifted shut, into a sleep.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat curiously in the fields in front of Kaede's hut, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive with Kagome kicking and screaming over his shoulder. "I wonder where Inuyasha could be…" Miroku broke their silence, as he watched Sango come back from her gaze off in the woods.

"Probably tormenting Shippo…" Sango sighed; she was upset that her best friend was gone. That and she was tired. She was worried about both Inuyasha and Kagome by now, as she yawned and stretched, startled by Shippo coming up behind her.

"No, he's not. I decided not to go with him, because if I went alone with him than he would probably kill me!" Shippo began to whisper, "I accidentally told him."

Miroku jumped up, "What do you mean?" He turned around, facing the Fox Demon.

Sango, too, looked to the short one and gave off a look that suggested confusion. Shippo's face began to turn a thousand different colors of pink and red. "I told him that I l…love Kagome."

Both, Miroku and Sango, were completely surprised to hear this. They weren't sure if they were hearing it correctly or not, so Sango chimed in, "Loving her as in…wanting to be with her as your mate…er…wife?"

At this point Shippo was now able to talk to them about it, since he had gotten through with the main obstacle. "Of course!" He was smiling, but then it was washed away by a look of disappointment, "But it hurts. Is love supposed to hurt? Caus' if it does, I don't wanna love no more."

Sango continued to try to explain things to Shippo, "its okay, Shippo…it's just that she's…well, older than you…much. And even more importantly, Inuyasha is just very protective over his mate…well…er…it's just that she's- she's-…"

Miroku finished off the sentence for her, "Taken."

The Fox Demon nodded in agreement to this, still disappointed. "I guess you're right…but will he still hurt me?"

They shook their head in disagreement, "He's just always like that, because he doesn't know any other way of expressing his feelings toward you."

* * *

Hmm, I'm glad I'm finally able to go through these chapters and re-do them. I just wanted the story to be viewed as better than the most chapters toward the beginning look like…and since I love the plot and the reviews to the story, I didn't want to delete it. So, I'm redoing it! Well, enjoy! 11.23.05 


	3. Communication

Chapter Three

Inuyasha finally awoke from small thumps on his head. "Hey, cut that out!" He said. "Oh good! You're up!" Kagome said and walked over to her own corner.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you run off?"

"You made me angry."

"…Oh."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you come looking?"

Inuyasha blushed for a moment, then he stuttered a little and quietly said, "Because Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were getting annoying about it."

Kagome giggled, then she thought '_Riiiiight. Poor Inuyasha, he'll never learn how to express his feelings._' Then she paused a moment. _Wasn't I going to tell him something? Hmm… I don't remember anything. _Then a little imaginary light bulb appeared.

"Inuyasha, there's something I want to tell you. But you have to promise you won't laugh. Don't be a jerk about it eith-."

"What?" Inuyasha interrupted her, "What is it?"

"I- Inuyasha, I…I love you." She tried not to look at him, even though if she did, she wouldn't be able to see anything but a shadow.

Inuyasha didn't speak, and then Kagome blinked and hissed. "You're not going to say anything back!" Inuyasha kept quiet.

"Fine, I'll just try and reach Sango."

"How do you purpose you'll do that?"

"I'll find a way." Kagome lowered her head as if she was already knew what to do. She wanted to prove Inuyasha wrong for some reason. You could almost hear Inuyasha clearly as he mumbled, "_Stupid women._"

* * *

'_Sango, Sango, can you hear me? I'm in a hole. Can you help? Sango?'_

* * *

Back at the hut, Sango and Miroku were sitting at a table discussing Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Then all of a sudden she reached for her head and gave Miroku a hand, suggesting that he should be quiet. Some of Kagome's thoughts were somehow going to Sango's head, she heard, 'Sango, hear me? Hole. You help?'

Sango understood, well, she thought she did. She walked outside on the porch and sat in a small chair Kagome had brought from her time. She thought too, hoping that the same thing would help.

_Kagome, I can hear you. How did you know this would work? I can help you; do I walk the path that you left in? I suppose I go in a straight line. Any land marks I can look for?_

_This is so cool! _

Kagome laughed in excitement when she got the message then she told Sango that there was a Lemon Basket by the hole, and to just head straight through the path.

When Sango came inside to retrieve a small potato sack and leave, Miroku looked at her and waited for an 'I'm going'. She just continued walking, so Miroku and his lazy self decided to open his mouth.

"Sango where are you going, and I'd like to come." He said and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm off to get Kagome, I know where she and Inuyasha are. Come if you want, but if you come, Shippo has to come along. I don't want any perverted jokes or actions now. I'm very serious about finding her; she's been gone for days. She's probably hungry sick and her family must be worried."

"Fine then, I'll go get Shippo."

* * *

Kagome sat waiting for Sango to come to the rescue, she figured it would be a few hours. So she tried creating a conversation.

"Hey Inu"

"What?"

"Do you love me too?"

"…"

"Please tell me. It's not like I'll tell anybody if you ask me not to. It won't be fair if you don't tell me, because I told you. See, I'll say it again…! I-I-I- I love you!"

"You can be so stupid sometimes."

"So. Please Inuyasha!"

"Fine. Kagome, come here."

Kagome pulled off a big grin and crawled over to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you. There, happy?"

"Only if you really meant it."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Inuyasha do yo-." And she was interrupted by a kiss from Inuyasha.

"I think that says I really do, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha kept his arm around her. They stayed that way for hours until Kagome's eyes fluttered asleep. Inuyasha looked down at her; from his angle you could see things slightly. He stared at her eyes, thinking.

_How does she get so beautiful? She looks like a doll sleeping, only dolls couldn't be so pretty. She looks so peaceful, so sweet. _

Inuyasha smelled her, and he put a smile on his face.

_Damn that stuff smells great!_

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on their way to the hole. Miroku was busy trying to get Shippo to want to turn back, but he refused. Because before the small group left, Sango gave him a lecture about never turning back because if he didn't then he would be given a basket full of the chocolate covered cherries Kagome brought from her time, in the market. Shippo seemed to enjoy these, and liked to hold them in his hands and make little 'mmmm…' and 'ahhh…' noises when he ate them.

"Come on, Shippo. It'll be a long walk. You sure you don't want to turn back? We'll be fine without you."

"No, Miroku. I want my reward, and I love Kagome. I'm not gonna leave my love behind."

Sango smiled, she thought it was so cute the way that Shippo was in love. And the way Inuyasha always yelled at him even more than usual because of it. Kagome didn't know of it yet, but she wouldn't treat him any different. She was in love as well, but with Inuyasha.

Sango continued walking and Shippo jumped up on her back. Miroku was complaining, "Why can't I have a ride on your back? I'm just as cute as he is, no wait. I'm hot! You know it! You just think I'm too much, don't you?"

"Miroku! You're my boyfriend! Chill! Of course I think you're hot. No you aren't too much, and Shippo is just a kid, don't be such a perv." Miroku was satisfied with that and stayed quiet for a few minutes smiling. He kept happy by watching Sango's butt for about an hour into the walk.

* * *

**Updated(Redone): 3.22.05**


	4. The New One

Sorry about the Delay!

Chapter 4

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were walking along the path when suddenly Sango fell over.

"What's wrong with you, Sango?" Miroku said and fell to his feet as well.

"Huh?" Shippo said and too fell.

There was some force bringing them to the ground, some power strong enough.

_What's going on? _Sango thought.

Where Kagome and Inuyasha were, sleeping, Kagome suddenly awoke and found her being pulled to the ground.

"Stop it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled holding onto her.

"I'm not doing anything!" She was pulled to the ground and found her not able to get up.

The force wasn't strong enough to take down Inuyasha, though. So he sat in disbelief, Kagome, just get up!

"I can't…" She said weakly.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

_Why do I believe her? _

* * *

It was hours before anyone could stand up, so Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were crawling to their destination. 

"Naraku's behind this whole thing." Miroku said unhappily. "He's probably made the hole knowing Kagome would fall into it!"

"You never know." A woman said from behind the group.

"…" The group stopped and turned around to look at the beautiful woman, whose hair was softly blowing in the wind. Her hands were wrapped around each other in a long silk robe.

"Why hello there, beautiful." Miroku said with cheer.

"Miroku, shut up!" Sango said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey...why wasn't she taken down with us?" Shippo said confused.

"Excuse me. Let me introduce myself. I am Kenja. I've come here on my daily walk, and I saw you. I bet you were brought to the ground in the spell. Weren't you?" Kenja said and giggled.

"And you weren't?" Sango said.

"Of course not! You see I am the creator of the spell. I have to make this spell once a week to practice. Father would not like it if I weren't practicing enough. Papa would be angry. So do excuse me! Would you like some help?"

"How about getting us out of this?" Shippo said.

"Oh yes!" She said and bowed, releasing the spell. The group slowly rose to their feet unable to keep their balance.

"So sorry, but you're going to be like this for the rest of the day. Would you like me to levitate you to your destination?"

"Oh, that would be kind." Sango said.

"Mhm!" Shippo said drowsily.

"I'll be fine walking like this." Miroku said and stood beside Kenja.

"Very well then!" She levitated the two and began walking.

"Just go straight." Sango said and drifted off to sleep with Shippo in her arms.

"So, Kenja." Miroku said and slipped his hand onto Kenja's butt.

Kenja didn't seem displeased and put her hand over his butt as well. They both smiled and continued walking.

_She's my type._ He thought.

_This guys really hott. So my type._ She thought.

Back in the hole, Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddling trying to sleep again.

Sorry but I have to end the chapter short! I'll write an extension to the chapter soon! Please comment! )

* * *

**Updated(Redone): 3.22.05**


	5. The New One Cont

**Chapter Four(Cont.)**

The small group was still floating in the air, soft asleep, while Miroku hurried to make his move.

"So, does your father mind if you have a mate?" He said finally taking his hand off of her so he could try and keep his balance.

"Well, I don't have one at the moment. But I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind!"

"Really? Well…I uh" he looked at Sango and paused, then he sighed and said, "I have a mate. And I'm very happy with her, but I wish she would be supportive of having more than one lover."

Kenja looked over at him and giggled, "Oh yes, I am very sure of that."

* * *

Inuyasha tugged at Kagome and she rose. "That was scary, Inuyasha!" She said and ran to his side to sit back down.

"Yea, yea, I'm sure it was, Kagome. But what was that?" He said curiously.

"I don't know. But do you think someone knows we are here? It was them you think?"

"Kagome don't jump to conclusions. It was probably just some sorceress doing a spell or something. Only thing that matters is that you're sa-." He cut himself off, afraid to show emotion.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What is it that you were going to say?"

"Nothing important! I err… I'm gonna try and get out of this hole."

Inuyasha jumped repeatedly trying to get out of the hole, but even his great jump couldn't reach high enough. He then decided to give up, and threw himself to the ground.

"Kagome come let me lift you up, maybe then you can climb out and go get a rope or something."

"Inuyasha I think I'm too weak."

"Oh come on! Too weak my ass!"

"Well how would you feel if you haven't eaten in days?"

"I'm too tough for that stuff, Kagome. And you know that!"

"Whatever…" Kagome said drifting off to another endless sleep.

* * *

The group awoke and found themselves able to keep stable.

"Ohh! So you tend to horses?" Miroku said continuing his conversation he was having with Kenja while the others where asleep.

"Yes, and some cows. Papa does most of the work. I just like being around the horses when I practice and write poetry." Kenja said, catching Miroku's interest.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango said and yawned.

"I was just telling your friend here about what I do around where I live."

"…You actually had a non-perverted conversation with Miroku and you just met him?" Sango said surprised.

"Well yes, is there something wrong with that?" Kenja said and continued, "We are very well getting along! And he's got quite a lot of abilities."

Sango was beginning to become furious with the fact that they just met Kenja, and she was acting as if Miroku was hers!

"Well, he's my boyfriend and I do know that!" Sango said trying to remind Kenja that Miroku was not available.

"Oh yes, and you are quite lucky to have such a handsome young man. And he is so kind!" She said and hugged Miroku.

"Oh, well… thanks." He said and let the girls continue their little fight.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MIROKU! HE IS NOT AVAILABLE FOR YOUR PEVERTED THOUGHTS OR HANDS! SO BACK OFF KENJA!" Sango said and then covered her mouth. "Oh dear…"

"…Excuse me?" Kenja said and stopped walking.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sango said and Shippo awoke from the yelling.

"No, I heard you. And if you'd like me to go I will." Kenja said and started walking backwards, "But you can reach me at any village! Everyone knows me! So if you need any help, just contact me." Then she vanished.

"Sooo…Sango, what was all that about?" Miroku said and wrapped his arms around Sango.

"What happened?" Shippo said confused.

Sango was about to start to explain, but then she felt too disturbed to begin her long story. Miroku almost tripped and Shippo looked down.

"That's one big hole." Shippo said.

"HEY! They should be in there!" Sango pointed out and picked up the lemon basket.

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha piped up, but trying to keep quiet because of Kagome's sleep.

"We'll throw something down for you, Inuyasha. But where's Kagome?" Miroku said.

"She's asleep you idiots! Pipe it down!"

"Oh, you should of just said that. Let me find something!" Miroku said and left Shippo and Sango to sit beside the hole.

"So how is it down there?" Shippo said.

"Cold, uncomfortable, and dark. I thought I told you to shut up?"

"Fine then. Fine then." Shippo stepped back.

Miroku came back with a long vine and threw it down into the hole. Inuyasha caught the rope and hung onto it, with Kagome in his arms still fast asleep.

"Pull us up." Inuyasha said and tried climbing up what was to him an obstacle course.

The three pulled and Inuyasha climbed until out popped an Inuyasha with a Kagome.

"You must be hungry." Sango said and handed Inuyasha a lemon.

"Kagome's been asleep for too long. I'm not in the mood to eat."

"She might have passed out from the lack of food." Miroku said.

"Well, she should be the first to eat. Now lets head back." Inuyasha said plopping Kagome onto his back.

_I really, really hope my Kagome-Chan is okay. I don't want her dying. She needs some water and bread, maybe even a feast. I'm sure she's hungry…_

That's it for Chapter Four! Look for Chapter Five! And please Review! 

* * *

**Updated(Redone): 3.22.05**


	6. Kenja's Return

 Chapter 5

They arrived at the hut around noon. Inuyasha laid her in her soft bed. He stroked her hair and examined her, breathing very little, and her eyes…shut. Inuyasha sighed and began his conversation with Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. You should have gotten some food; maybe we could of gotten a treatment for you. Miroku could of gotten or made one. It's my entire fault! You could be stuffing your mouth right now with all the right foods, instead of nothing. You could be eating some of those Chocolate Covered Cherries Sango gave Shippo. You've got to forgive me, please. But how and why would you forgive me? I treated you horribly; I didn't try hard enough to get myself out to at least get those lemons. I wouldn't of left you though, I would of jumped right back in the hole to stay with you, because Kagome-Chan, I love you."

Inuyasha paused for a minute. Did he just say that? He was ready, he wasn't afraid anymore to show his feelings.

_Am I okay? Did Kagome's coma change me? Maybe I should…no wait, I'm not leaving Kagome! Why am I talking to her when she's in—?_

"Because you love her." A voice said from behind.

"What the…how did you know what I was thinking? Who are you?"

"I'm Kenja, silly. And I can read your mind it's a spell. Listen, Hun, do you want me to help Kagome or not!" Kenja said and stepped closer.

"…Miroku can do that. Who said you could come in here anyway? I'm busy. I need to be here." Inuyasha said blurting everything out not even knowing what he was saying.

"I understand you're hurt, and sad that this happened, but if you leave this room now, than I can help you. Hopefully I can at the least get her closer to awakening."

"I don't even know you. And I'm sure that Sango and them don't even know you, so why should I leave the room and leave Kagome to a stranger?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"Just go!" She said impatiently.

"FINE!" Inuyasha said and flipped Kenja off as he walked out of the room.

Kenja smiled evilly when Inuyasha was completely out of the room. As if she was going to put some dreaded curse on Kagome.

"We'll see how things do, we'll see." Kenja spoke to herself.

Inuyasha walked into the room and Miroku looked at him oddly, "I would think you'd be in the room with Kagome blaming yourself for every living second she's been in trouble?" Miroku laughed and continued reading the perverted book Kagome brought him. "These girls look interesting, maybe I should go through that well with her." Miroku said and Inuyasha walked directly past him into another room where Sango was talking to Shippo.

"Oh! Shhh!" Shippo said and pointed to Inuyasha.

"Hello there, Inuyasha! What can I do for you?" Sango smiled innocently and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued his travel through the hut and he walked through the door outside and plumped himself down on a tree branch high up.

_The hell I should trust that woman. Leaving her with Kagome, but she might be doing something good to her. How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm taking too many chances. But it's only because I want the best for her. These chances I'm taking are too risky! I should go in there…no, I couldn't. I'm being stupid just stupid, calm down, Inuyasha.You're over reacting. It's all for the best._

"There we go. She'll be up in no time!" Kenja said and left the room, grinning widely on her way out. Passing by Miroku she nodded happily. As if everything were okay. Then right when she walked through the door into the outdoors, she vanished. And right then and there Kagome awoke with a loud high pitch scream. Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped down from the tree running into the hut passing by every living thing.

"KAGOME!" He rushed into her room and looked at her, but her eyes were blood red and she was staring at him. She sat up and walked out the bed.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He said confused, and slowly backing up as Kagome slowly came forward.

"Inu…Yasha...Die." She slowly said struggling.

"What? Kagome it's me!"

Miroku and Sango walked into the room, looking at the picture Sango was confused, as Miroku was staring noticing that Inuyasha just might be scared.

"Die…Inuyasha…Must…Die!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sango said hiding behind Miroku as he held his staff bewildered.

"I don't know…" Miroku said.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha stayed still, not moving any more. Kagome came to a stop in front of Inuyasha, and held out her hand, as suddenly her small fingernails became large sharp claws.

"What the hell did Kenja do to her!" Inuyasha said yelling as Kagome put one of her claws to his neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist.

"STOP KAGOME! IT'S ME!" He screamed and looked into her eyes, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! …Kagome? Please, stop!"

Kagome's claws shrunk, and formed into her normal nails, her eyes turned back to the normal, beautiful color. Kagome was confused and looked at her hands, as they were pale. "What happened?" She said slowly…and fainted.

Chapter 6 coming soon! 

* * *

**Updated(Redone): 3.22.05**


	7. Change

I've decided to put chapter 7, so it will work with Fanfiction.

Chapter 7 

Kagome fainted, so now she was back to being on the ground. But about 7 seconds later, she awoke and stood up, having trouble keeping balance. Inuyasha was in front of her she looked confused as everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"…You don't remember?" Inuyasha was confused too.

"I know I fainted, as I can tell. All I remember is seeing something weird on my hand." Inuyasha walked to her and stroked her hair gently, "You should get some food." He picked her up and carried her into their mini-kitchen and sat her in a chair.

"Inuyasha I just fainted, I can walk."

"You're weak…and you were unconscious for almost a week." He said explaining to her, and eyeballed the food. _No…it's for Kagome, she eats first. _Kagome nibbled at food, knowing she was hungry but too confused to eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" She said noticing Inuyasha's eyes following her every move.

"You eat first. You matter more than me." Kagome smiled to that and continued eating, at a faster pace.

"I guess I should tell you what happened, you remember the hole, right?"

"Yes."

"You said you were tired and took a nap, that was the point where you got knocked unconscious. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku came to the hole to get us out. Then Miroku noticed. We got back home and Kenja, a girl, came saying she was going to awaken you. So she convinced me to leave so that you could be healed. I sat on a tree, and the next thing I knew she vanished and you woke with a scream, blood red eyes, and wanted to kill me."

"Who would want such a thing?"

"You in that form, I guess."

"Oh, sorry?"

"Anyway, you grew these large claws and put them to my neck, ready to kill me. I grabbed your wrist, told you to stop, and you turned back to normal then fainted. You woke up about 10 or 6 seconds later."

"What's today!" Kagome said surprised at how long it had been.

"Uh…let me think. It's been about 5 days."

"WHAT? I HAVE TO GET HOME!" Kagome picked up her book bag and ran out the door. Weakly, she climbed over the well and dropped in. She climbed up and found herself in her world, but she was still, extremely weak. She walked outside of the tiny uninviting place to overhear her mother and grandfather talking.

* * *

"I bet that half demon killed her." Her grandfather said, coldly.

"Now I'm sure she just got lost, or…maybe he did kill her."

"STOP IT! Inuyasha would never kill me! He protects me like I'm his!" Kagome said walking, slowly, forward to the two.

"Kagome! It's nice to see you're alive! … Now mind explaining what happened to you?" Her mother said.

"I was unconscious. And…Kenja put some type of spell, and… uh. Never mind."

"I don't want her going there anymore, I never liked it!" Her grandfather protested.

"I think your grandfather has a point. I thought you said he protects you? Then what's all this about you being unconscious and a spell being put on you? I don't think I want you going in there anymore!" Kagome's mother said frustrated, and stomped off. Kagome's mouth dropped open, "Can't I even say goodb-." "NO! Her grandfather shouted.

"Great, I'm trapped in between, I want to go back… but I don't want to disobey my own mother."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his chair. _Why did I let her leave? I shouldn't of…how stupid am I? It's like I keep doing all these things because I think I should do it. But…something doesn't feel right about it, now. I'm kind of worried about her._

* * *

"Good, very good, Kenja. You cast the spell correctly?" A dark, sly voice said that appeared to be Naraku's.

"Yes, sir. The reward?" Kenja said, "After all, it wasn't very easy to get the bastard out of the room."

"Very well then. As your reward, I'm going to give you this." Kenja held out her hand, and a long necklace was placed inside of it.

"A necklace? What I did does NOT deserve a necklace, much more is needed!"

"Relax, it is more than just a necklace. It gives you the power of fire, air, water, earth, and vision."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have powers with those five areas."

"Vision?"

"You can see things in certain areas, what's going on."

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

"Be careful with that!" She placed it on her neck, gently and vanished.

"She needs to stop doing that, it gets annoying." Naraku said under his breathe.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed, crying. _The one time I finally love someone, it gets taken away like it's nothing. Why? Why does my family have to find some way just to screw up my life more? Haven't they already done enough by making me born in the wrong time? I should have been born in Inuyasha's time! Then I wouldn't have to sit here and deal with this all, I'd be with him right now. In his arms, he'd be holding me. We'd be like that for hours, until we have to get up from Sango yelling for… _She looked at the clock. _Lunch. They have to find a way through everything, just to make me unhappy! My life is going to be miserable now! Inuyasha will think I've just run out on him, and he'll lose another love. _She sighed, and held a tissue in her hand, and blew her nose. "It just isn't fare." She lifted her head and glanced at her book bag, beside it were some notebooks, drawings, clothes, a little candy, and some loose papers out of one of her binders. Then she stood up off her bed, picked everything up off of the ground and in her closets she wanted, and left. She left right out of her room, waving goodbye, and left right out of her house.

"I'm leaving, as if anyone cares." She said and shut her door. She leaped down the well, and searched for Inuyasha. He was sitting on the porch of the small hut they were temporarily staying in. Once he smelled her he lifted his head and saw her coming, he jumped up and reached out his arms ready to embrace her and her love. When she reached him he saw how she had been crying, and still was.

"Why the tears?" He said and wiped them with his thumb as he held her in his arms.

"I'm staying here. I'm not supposed to ever come here again, but I'm never going _there_ again. I might go back every now and then, to get new things… but I want to be here with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was surprised, yet happy. "Are you sure!" He said and let go of her.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be taking the chances to get over here." She said and smiled at him.

"If you insist." He said, took her things, and laid them on her bed in her room.

"We should tell everyone else." He said and called everyone into the room. Miroku came from Sango's room, along with Sango trailing behind, with rather messy hair. _I don't want to know what the couple was doing. _Inuyasha thought as Shippo came walking into the room.

"Kagome's staying here, permanently." Inuyasha declared.

"Wow." Shippo said and smiled.

"Great!" Miroku said with a pervy smile.

"Yeah! Now we can…discuss things." Sango said nodding her head towards Miroku and then at Inuyasha.

"Okay, it's nice to know you guys are so supportive. I think I'm going to go wash up along with my clothes at the nearest hot spring." Kagome said, picked up a towel she grabbed, and grabbed Sango's arm as she left the room.

"So, what is it?" Kagome said once they were finally there.

"Me and Miroku…we did something."

"Sex?" Kagome said, freely as if it were a natural subject.

"Yea. And…I hope I'm pregnant." She blushed a million different colors.

"But you don't know yet right, I mean has it been long enough?"

"No! It was less than an hour ago! That's why my hair is… well, you know." The two girls took off their clothing and walked into the springs, walking around slowly into the warm water.

"I haven't been in one of these in…forever!" Kagome said smiling, revealing a happy sigh.

"He he, you'll get used to them once you've been living here a while."

There was a crackle in a tree after about 20 minutes into the conversation about Sango's experience.

"So, was he good?" Kagome asked, and the crackle happened again.

Behind the bush, Inuyasha and Miroku were hidden.

"Shh! I want to find out if she thought I was good or not!" Miroku protested.

"You shut up! I shouldn't be spying on Kagome-Chan like this!"

"Well, if you be quiet maybe Sango will ask her about you!"

"I still don't think I should be here, Kagome wouldn't like this. You talked me into it."

"You're right, I don't." Kagome said appearing wrapped up in a towel.

"Why are you boys spying on us?" Sango said in a towel as well.

"Miroku told me to come, I'm sorry Kagome-Chan."

"It's okay, Inuyasha…but please, warn me before you come spying on me!"

"And you?" Sango said directed to Miroku.

He sighed, "Guilty." And that was followed by a loud noise along with a "OWWWWWWWW!"

Comments welcome.



* * *

**Updated(Redone): 3.22.05**


	8. Results

Could someone tell me how to do those line things between? I tried to but it wouldn't show up on the final thing. Eh…Oh! And I read how you have to do a disclaimer, so I guess I'll do one for now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters other than Kenja. So uh, yea. I guess…and I own the new characters I'm putting in, in certain chapters. There's one in this chapter. Mhm!

(Hears the audience yelling) Audience: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Fine, fine! (Clears her throat)

 Chapter 8

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, as she and Sango were doing each other's nails with the nail polish Kagome grabbed from her floor. She had about every color you could think of, even black, but just to make decorations with.

"This is so pretty, Kagome!" Sango said holding up a rosy color.

"My mother gave that to me for my birthday…" She explained.

"Wow, you have some beautiful colors! But what's the white and clear for? I don't think you need a _clear_ nail polish. And white, wouldn't that look hideous?"

"You put clear on, and when that dries you put white on the tips. It's called a French manicure. Lots of women do it in my time." Kagome said and pulled it out for herself.

"I'd like this one! The one your mother gave you!" She picked that up and read it, "Romantic Rose" she read.

"How's a color going to be romantic?" Inuyasha interrupted and silently laughed.

"Some men like girls nail's being beautiful, and us women like it too. So you're just going to have to deal with it!" Kagome said, practically shouting.

"Sorry." Inuyasha snorted and went back to watching, interested in how it was put on.

"Kagome…thank you for running back and getting, well…the test." Sango said and looked at her. Kagome raised her head from the brush she was delicately rubbing against Sango's nails and put it back in the bottle so she could respond.

"It's fine. If you ever need the pregnancy test again" she giggled, knowing Miroku's perverted actions, "you can just tell me, and I'll go get another one."

"And if you ever need one…I'll come with you to get one." Sango said. Inuyasha's head rose, as the thought ran through his head. _Kagome getting pregnant. I guess I wouldn't mind that…we'd have our own little pup. Would she go to tell her mother? _He smiled; _actually…I'm kind of eager to have a pup with her._ His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Did I just say that?" He said.

"Say what?"Kagome said, looking over at him.

"Nothing." He said and went back to watching his mate and her friend.

* * *

5 days later, Sango came walking towards Kagome, who was outside laying in the grass, obviously in deep thought. 

"KAGOME!" She screamed and began to walk faster.

"Yea?" Kagome replied, sitting up.

"I got the results!" She said, happily.

"And?"

"I'm pregnant!" She was so excited, she wanted to jump, but she wasn't sure if it was okay to jump. She didn't want to harm the life inside of her.

"That's so great!" Kagome said, standing up and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you!"

"I know!"

"Have you told Miroku?"

"Not yet."

"You should go tell him…"

"I'm going to right now." She smiled, knowing Miroku was supportive of this.

"Then go!" Kagome encouraged her, shooing her off. Sango followed her hands orders, and she walked back inside, and into the small room where Miroku was entertaining Shippo. "Hoshi-sama!"

"Yes, m'lady?" He said and stood up, walked towards her.

"I want to talk to you." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him outside towards Kagome, where she was once again laying. Miroku and Sango sat down next to her, and Sango held Miroku's hands in hers.

"I…" Sango stuttered.

"You?"

"I got the test results."

"So, are you?"

"Yes… Hoshi-sama, we're going to have a baby!" She said joyfully and Miroku flew his arms around her reaching for her ass.

"Not now." She said, "We're having a moment." Miroku smiled, knowing that he'd have to reduce his being perverted, but he was okay with that, he wanted a child with Sango. Kagome turned her head to them, the adorable couple, and smiled. She was glad that Miroku could handle it, and too, wanted her to be pregnant. But then she wondered _how would Inuyasha take it if I were pregnant? _She tossed her head the other way, knowing it didn't matter at the moment, because she wasn't. She always told herself she wasn't going to have a baby until she was finished with college. But that was before she met Inuyasha, now she wasn't in school. Now she had to make a decision, when would she decide to try and have a child?

* * *

"Shippo!" Kagome said, reaching out for him. 

"Hai, Kagome?" He said, excited.

"I've got a friend I'd like you to meet. She said she's new to the village, though she's quiet shy around people she's just met. But her mother said she'd be okay once she's known you a little."

Shippo stood up and nodded, "So there's someone I can play with?" He said and jumped up, "I don't have to play with Kirara as much?" Kagome nodded and a little girl walked up from behind Kagome's legs.

"This is Fujin."

"Hi." Fujin said, waving slightly.

"Hai!" Shippo said, happy to have a new friend as walked over to her, "Wanna go play at the creek?"

"Sure!" Fujin said and began walking out the door.

END

Random people: That was interesting.

Karen: Thanks!

Sango: I'm haaaviing a baaaaaaby..

Miroku: And you're having **my** baaaaaaby!

Karen: Congratulations.

Sango and Miroku: Thanks!

Random People: You can leave now.

Karen: I know that.

Sango: Yea, she knows that!

Miroku: Which is why she's leaving now. (Pushes Karen out the door)


	9. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters other than Kenja, and Fujin so far. Though, I do wish I owned Inuyasha! (Smiles widely)

I'm on a roll! I'm writing two chapters in one day! Wooohooo!

**Chapter Nine**

"Do you like playing at the creek, Shippo?" Fujin asked, jumping across the creek a number of times.

"I used to come here with one of my friends…but then, he moved away. Now I just play with Kirara, and now you!" Shippo said, gratefully.

"Yes, but…your friend moved away?" Fujin said and stopped skipping over it.

"Not really, I just don't want to say what happened." Shippo blushed.

"You can tell me, Shippo. I won't tell anyone, plus, I'm your friend now. You're going to have to tell me sometime."

Shippo nodded in agreement, and he sat down in the dirt to explain, "We were really close friends and then once he found out about me going with Inuyasha and everyone else when he fought demons, he got so excited he wanted to watch with me. Then when he got to come, the demon was so fierce even I had to try and help. Even though, how inexperienced I am…it didn't help much. But my friend had always told me how 'great' he was at fighting. So I asked him to step in, he didn't want to let me down…so he did. And the demon, kind of…killed him. I found out he only said he was great because he wanted to be popular."

"Wow." Fujin said, "I feel so sorry for you…and you haven't had anyone to play with you except a small cat?"

"Kirara can grow. She's awesome! We play a lot, and now hopefully she can be left alone. Now that you've come." Shippo said, "You want to go swing into the hot springs with the rope I hung over a tree?"

"Hai!" Fujin called out and they both ran at top speed towards the springs. And when they arrived there, Sango and Kagome were enjoying a nice swim. Fujin and Shippo didn't notice, so continued their journey. First Shippo ran onto the rope, and swung himself into the water with a splash. Fujin jumped in afterwards, with a smaller splash and they both started splashing each other. Kagome glanced over at them and whispered to Sango, "That's Fujin, her, her father, and her mother arrived here a few days ago. I introduced her to Shippo, and it seems as if they're getting along fine." Sango grinned as Kagome was talking; she too, was excited about Shippo getting a new friend. Sango rubbed her stomach. "I think I should get out, the heat isn't supposed to be on my stomach." She began to walk towards were Kagome had laid their towels, and she dried off. "Thanks so much for the bathing suit! I don't know why you went through all the trouble just to get all of us these." Sango said feeling all around the bathing suit. "Though, if you want to keep it up, you might want to buy one for Fujin." She nodded her head towards the sweet little girl; she was prancing around the water in her clothes. What would her mother think of this? Then Kagome remembered what Inuyasha and Sango were talking about, going back. _Should I? I'd have to go pretty fast. I don't want my mother seeing me, or anyone else I know…and I might grab a test. For the future, it will save a trip back. _"Sango, I'm going back. Just to go to the store, though. I'll be back, I'm going to buy a few things." Sango nodded, and Kagome was on her way.

* * *

_Which one do I get? They're all different things. Why does it matter for a test? It's just a stupid pregnancy test, why do they need more than one? I want a cheap one, but I don't want it to be inaccurate. Nor' do I want to buy an extremely expensive thing for something that might not even happen. She grabbed a box and looked at the back of it, studying what it said. _"Well, well, look whose here." Someone said, walking down the isle. _No, it couldn't be! Not here! Not now! What will he think? _It was Muku. Well, that was his nickname, short for his real name. Which he never really revealed, he claimed his name was too long. He never even told Kagome, his ex girlfriend. (I just made him up, lol) "Well, um, hi, Muku." Kagome stuttered, her hands shaking holding the box. "And who have we been seeing?" Muku said, studying the box Kagome held. "It's nothing, I just picked up the wrong box!" She said and placed it down, grabbing another box, not looking at her actions. Muku glanced at the new one. "Uh, Kagome, please don't tell me you need that one." She turned her head, looking at it. _Oh no, it couldn't be…why me? _"So, Kagome…You really were going to get the pregnancy test box. Who is it?" Muku interrogated her and she just stood there. "Muku go away! It isn't for me! I haven't even done…it, yet!" She was turning every color possible and Muku was about to burst out in laughter. "Fine, fine…but Kagome, I'll be watching you." He said as he trailed off to another isle, laughing so loudly everyone eyeballed him and Kagome. Kagome picked up a box, and walked over to the bathing suit isle. She stuffed the box between her arm. She glanced through every bathing suit, wanting to get herself out of there quickly, and one caught her eye. It looked as if it were calling Fujin's name, and it seemed as if it fit perfectly. It was beautiful with lots of different colors of blue, and 3 shades of purple. Kagome grabbed that, and ran to the counter. She quickly paid, and ran out the door.

* * *

"Thanks, Kagome! It's so pretty!" Fujin said and smiled, holding the bathing suit after Kagome explained what it was for. Then Kagome took Sango into a separate room to talk to her. 

"Sango."

"Hai?"

"I bought one."

"Test?"

"Yes…I want to try it. Sometime. I need to talk to Inuyasha about it."

"Well, then we can be pregnant together!" Sango said almost loud enough for someone else to hear.

"Shhh! I'm going to tell Inuyasha after dinner. But now, now…I don't know."

"Whatever you want Kagome, but I just can't stand how exciting it will be for us to both be pregnant!"

"I know…" Kagome said, and she waved, and walked out of the room. She saw Inuyasha outside in a tree. She walked towards the tree and climbed up it slowly. "Hey." She said, excited to see him.

"Hello, Kagome." She crawled into his lap.

"What were you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Kagome said. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, and then he thought about what he had said before. What he said when Kagome was unconscious. He remembered it in his mind. _I'm not afraid._

"I was thinking about what it would be like if you got pregnant." He said, and he blushed, but Kagome couldn't see. Kagome's face flushed of all color. _Did he hear me? _

"Oh…that would be nice."

"Yea, I guess."

Just then Sango came out, and waved for them to come in. So Kagome jumped down, with Inuyasha following behind, and everyone sat at the table for dinner. Sango brought in ramen noodles. Kagome happily smiled, _this will put him in a better mood after dinner! He'll be more supportive…if he is._ Inuyasha's face lit up, and he quickly devoured his bowl.

"I had a really nice day today with Fujin." Shippo said.

"What did you do?" Miroku asked, and Shippo trailed off explaining his day, with each and every little detail. But Inuyasha seemed as if he wasn't listening, and the same for Kagome. They both were just staring at each other. Looking as if in deep thought…though, you could tell, it was about the same thing.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'd like to tell you something." Kagome said, holding his hand out on the porch of the hut. 

"What is it?" He said as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Today when I went to the store, to get Fujin's bathing suit…I went to buy something else too."

"Like what, candy?"

"No…I bought a pregnancy test."

"HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING SOMEONE ELSE?" Inuyasha asked her, his face looking mad with anger.

"NO! Of course not! I'd only do it with you, Inuyasha! Even though we haven't…I just bought it because, well…"

"Because?"

"I want to try and get pregnant. The way Sango was talking about it, I just wanted to try. And if I'm going to stay here with you, than I want to start a real life here! Think about it, we'll have our own pup!" Inuyasha's face stayed the same color, by now he'd gotten used to talking about it with her. For some strange reason, he didn't hesitate to respond.

"Kagome?"

"…Please don't tell me you hate me now."

"No, I actually want a pup too. I think…I think it's a good idea."

* * *


	10. Dear?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Fujin en the characters I own! YOU KNOW THAT!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Inuyasha, are you serious? I thought you'd be…well, less supportive of the idea." Kagome said confused and excited.

"Well, people change, I guess." Inuyasha said and blushed, though he might not be afraid to express his feelings, that didn't mean he liked the subject.

"So, do you want to try?" Kagome looked at him, her own face turning deep red.

"I guess." Inuyasha said and stood up.

"Now?"

"…I don't know." Inuyasha kissed her lips softly. Kagome soon kissed back, and too bad for you, no detail is provided, you mini hentai's. Tsk, tsk tsk…

* * *

"Hoshi-sama?" Sango called out, wondering where he had been. Then a little head popped out of a room, calling sweetly. 

"Yes, dear?" He smiled at her, and the smile was soon returned.

"Why haven't you been your usual pervert lately?"

"I think that I shouldn't act such ways in front of my child…and I don't think you'd enjoy that while pregnant."

Sango smiled mentally, she knew she was lucky to have him. Miroku being such a forgiving, thankful, yet so handsome man. "Thank you, Hoshi-sama. I appreciate it. Though, the baby can't really see."

"But who knows what the baby will learn already?" He replied, teasingly.

Sango rolled her eyes, but not in her usual way, in a loving way. She hugged Miroku and his arms wrapped tightly around her. The warmth of his body made Sango feel comfortable, like she'd never want to let go again. And she could live the rest of her life, just in his arms…and she'd be happy. The embrace remained for a few seconds, until Miroku broke apart to finish what he was doing. Sango didn't bother to see what it was, and she turned around to the other direction in search for something entertaining. She looked out a window, to see Shippo and Fujin playing happily. '_It's such nice weather out, but why has it seemed so cold inside lately? They're getting along quite well. I'm so glad Kagome introduced them! After what happened to his last little friend, who knows what lying can get you into._' Sango thought, her eyes following the children's every move. She smiled as she watch them doing immature, yet adorable things. One would swing on the rope and soon fall off, while the other stood in laughter staring. Or one would try and climb the tree, while the other watched from below scared. They seemed so…content, as if nothing could disrupt their play. Nothing in the whole world, even if a oversized demon came running in, that wouldn't stop the friends. Shippo had seemed to of been asking a lot about how Fujin was doing, or what she was going to be doing. It was almost like a new thing to him, was he starting over? Had he forgotten? Or was he just lonely? It wasn't her business, so she turned away and began to prepare Fujin's bed for her sleeping over.

About the same time Sango had finished with the bed, Shippo and Fujin came running through the door giggling and wet with sticky sweat. Miroku walked into the room and wiped the two down with wet cloths. "Alright, who wants which bed?" Sango said, pointed to the two beds. They were made of hay, but had sheets over them. With what appeared to be extremely soft pillows on top. "I guess the left is for me." Shippo said, used to being on the side. Fujin shrugged and lay herself down on the bed. She closed her eyes as Sango kissed their foreheads. She turned out the light, and just then, Inuyasha and Kagome came through the back door. Sango walked out of the room to see what was happening.

"What have you guys been doing? That could of taken up so much time!" Sango said, lowering her voice. From the kids place, all you could hear was mumbling, but when the voice was raised a little higher, you could understand a word. "We were…well, Sango! What did I talk to you about?" She said, and coughed purposely. Inuyasha stood silent, "At least we're here." He said in a small voice. "Okay…but I'm going to get some rest. It's been a long day for me! And I miss the warm welcoming arms of my Hoshi-sama." She complained and walked off slowly to her and Miroku's bedroom.

"Uh, goodnight." Inuyasha said and kissed her on her cheek, beginning to turn around.

"Wait!" Kagome said, grabbing his arm as he turned around. She pressed her lips against his, and the moment lasted for a few moments. But for them, it seemed as forever. When they broke apart, Inuyasha's face gained color. And he walked back out of the room.

Kagome's eyes were sparkling, as she pressed her back against the wall revealing a heavy sigh. She was so…so…happy! She couldn't describe her mood. She straitened up, and walked to her room.

* * *

"Shippo?" Fujin called out, with her eyes still closed, in a low, whispering tone. 

"Yea?" Shippo said and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you think they were talking about?" She asked, concerned and nosey.

"I don't know, but Sango's pregnant. Maybe they were talking about the baby. Or maybe something else."

"But don't you wonder?" Fujin said, and sat up looking over at him in the darkness.

"Not really, I was raised to mind my own business and wait until the news comes to me. Otherwise we might get in a lot of trouble!"

"But that's not any fun!" Fujin wailed.

"…Or you could find out something you don't want to know." He continued.

"Or you could find out something you_ do _want to know." She smirked, trying to correct him.

"I think I'm just going to stick to my routine, and go to bed. Plus, we can't really even find out now anyway." He said, lay himself back down, and fell back asleep.

As for Fujin, she lay herself down slowly and stared at the ceiling. It took her awhile to even get into the sleepy feeling. _This is one of those reasons…_She thought, _this is one of those reasons why my old friends stopped liking me._ She sighed, and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the morning Sango arrived in Fujin and Shippo's room to make the beds, and serve them a quick breakfast of bread. Everyone seemed to be in a rush, anyway. 

"Alright, everyone up." Sango called, as Shippo stretched and awoke beginning to prance around the room. Fujin moaned and arose slowly. She wasn't used to waking up **this** early. She followed Shippo into the kitchen and sat at a seat. She saw butter in front of her and yawned, ready to go to sleep again.

"Time for breakfast!" Kagome called, bringing each and everyone of the group a plate. Each plate contained one piece of bread, some jam, and a small portion of eggs. Everyone put butter on their toast while Miroku came around with drinks.

"Why couldn't we have ramen?" Inuyasha said. And Kagome raised her head to look at him.

"Because we had that for dinner, last night, and this isn't a dinner meal, dear." She responded.

"Dear?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _That's new, _he thought.

"Yea! I thought I should call you that, just to see your reaction." She giggled teasingly at Inuyasha.

He continued to eat his food, and he sipped at his fresh hot tea. "Well, thank you for helping to provide this meal, Dear." He said, too, dear.

The children did not get what was going on, and Fujin whispered over to Shippo, "I'm gonna call you dear, okay?" She giggled.

"Okay! I'll call you Dear too!" Shippo responded, and they both began to giggle.

"Dear Sango, do you know why Kagome is so happy today?" Miroku said, continuing the word accidentally.

"Yes, I believe so. But you'll have to talk to Inuyasha about that. Right now, I'm off to run some errands. Goodbye everyone!" She said swallowing the bread and walking out the door.

"Dear?" Inuyasha repeated.

* * *

Yaaay!

* * *


	11. Bingo and Treats

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except the ones I own, if you have a problem with that I suggest you get over it. (Smile)

* * *

Chapter 11

It was morning time, when the group arose. And every single person seemed 12 times as awake as they were the day before. You could guess everyone just got a better sleep than usual, but what was it about that day?

"Time to get up!" Sango said, pulling the covers off the children's bed. The kids yawned as they brought their frill little bodies up. Sango handed them each a small bowl.

"Breakfast in bed?" Shippo said, confused.

"Yea, I got up early. Decided to do something nice for you all. Now you guys hurry up, I'm going to go check on Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Why'd you say it together?" Fujin said.

"What do you mean?" Sango said, turning around to face her.

"You said 'Inuyasha and Kagome'" Fujin said, reminding her, "What does that mean?"

"Yea, before it was just Inuyasha. And then five minutes later Kagome, now it's the both of them. Are they sleeping together now?" Shippo said.

Sango looked blank, how was she supposed to explain it to them? She had to come up with an excuse; she didn't know what to tell the kids. After all, they were only 10! "Uh, I better go check up on them!" She ran off, hoping they wouldn't call back.

When she entered the room, it was silent. She glanced around until she saw Inuyasha in a corner, sleeping. It wasn't his usual sleep. He had Kagome wrapped around his arms, and she had her head resting on his shoulder. '_How cute_', she thought.

"Wake up!" Sango called. Kagome fluttered her eyes open, raising her head, which hit Inuyasha right on his chin, which then raised his head that hit the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He said, waking up to the thud.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I didn't mean to" she trailed off, thinking of a thousand ways to say I'm sorry, but then Sango cut her off.

"Okay! We get it! You're sorry! Now get up and sit down on your NORMAL bed. I've got breakfast for you, in bed."

"Eh?" Inuyasha said, confused at Sango's sudden wanting to give everyone breakfasts in bed. She'd always despised it, no matter how much Shippo begged her to. Even on birthdays, it was always everyone being forced to eat in the small, crowded kitchen.

"What?" She said, "I think I can give you guys a little freedom for one morning. Now hurry up and get washed up. I've got a bowl of fresh hot water waiting for you two outside. The others can use the river."

"Why do we get specialty?" Kagome asked, curious but hoping that wouldn't take away her privilege for the morning.

"Because…I like you." Sango said, "And that's that!" Then, she disappeared. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

* * *

The small beans knocked against the table as Shippo dropped the container. "So how do you play this?" He said, reaching for the few beans. 

"You take your bored, and when I call the letter and number you look under that letter for that number. And if you have it put one of the beans on it. If you don't, forget it. Once you have beans covering horizontal or vertical you call out 'BINGO!' and you might be a winner!" Kagome said, and passed out the boards.

"This is going to be fun!" Fujin said, "How long do I have before I have to go home?"

"I'll take you home after we eat lunch. I brought something special from my time." Kagome explained, and sat down ready to call out numbers.

"Is Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango good at this game, Kagome?" Shippo called out, just before Kagome called the first number.

"They know just as much about it as you do. This is their first time to, Shippo."

"B12"

"Aww, I don't have that one." Fujin said, and sighed.

"N9"

"BINGO!" Fujin called out, and started bouncing around the room.

"Uh, Fujin?" Kagome said.

"Yea?"

"You didn't win. I haven't even called out enough numbers yet. Do you have it all the way across or horizontally?"

"Yes. I have every space filled up!"

Kagome peered over to her card; sure enough it was filled with beans.

"You're supposed to wait until you have the number to put it on there."

"Oh!" Fujin said, sitting down.

"That's alright, Fujin. People make mistakes. Now, I29"

She saw a few people put a marker on the card.

"G13"

Only one.

"01"

Nobody

"B17"

Everyone!

And it continued, for about 30 more seconds when someone, just so happening to be Inuyasha called out.

"Bingo…" He said.

"Good boy, Inuyasha! You earn a prize." Kagome searched around, "I left the prize at my house!" Then she realized…'_I have to give him something._'

"Come here." She said, and Inuyasha came.

"What? What's the _prize_?"

Kagome kissed him, while Fujin and Shippo squinted.

"Eww!" They said, and began to walk out of the room.

"Alright you guys, that's enough." Sango said, shooing them out of the room.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, walking outside where Inuyasha sat. 

"Huh?"

"I just did the test. It will be five more days, that's how the tests are."

"Okay…but what if it's not right? A small thing can't possibly tell us if you have a baby living inside you right now…. a pup, I mean." He smiled to that.

"It's something hard to explain, Inu. How about this…we trust it. And if it's right, it's right. If it's wrong…then we'll find out if it's right or wrong for the truth if I start getting big around my stomach."

"Why should we trust something that isn't even living and that I haven't even ever seen in my life?"

"Inuyasha you have to take these types of risks at times in your life, it can be a life and death situation."

"I understand. I just don't get how that thing's supposed to work."

"It doesn't matter." She said, and walked away getting irritated with his doubtful attitude.

* * *

"I brought you guys something very special. But just for the two of you, because Sango can't have it because of the baby. And Miroku would get too dramatic over it. Inuyasha…he's a dog so he can't eat this. It isn't good for doggies." She pulled something out of a cloth and Shippo sniffed the air. 

"Cinnamon." He said, smiling.

"It's a hot, cinnamon icing treat. It's called a Cinnamon Bun." She handed the two one each. The soft gooey bread spread apart through their fingers. The icing running slowly down their hands, and they licked it away. They ate the treat slowly, yet consciously that the treat wouldn't fall and ruin the whole fun.

"It's so good!" Shippo said, eating and smiled as he licked his fingers to the last grain of sugar.

"I know! How did you make those?" Fujin said, and looked up at Kagome with her last bite of it in her mouth.

"I didn't buy it, I bout it at the mall just before I came here. I kept it in this packet just for you."

"You're so nice, Kagome!" The two kids said, and ran off.

* * *

**Reviews- Chapter 9**

**XWhiteXStaRx : **Lol, I felt like writing two chapters in one day!

**Emiko the Black Fox: **Hey! LOL, It's so good to see you!

**Inhyel: **Lol, Thanks…I just figured it out on my own. (Smile)

Thanks for all reviews. (Smile)


	12. Skippy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters aside from the ones I've created. (Mumble) Though some day once those lawyers are gone I will own him. D Can you say…(Droool)

**Chapter 12-Skippy**

It was only the second day, Kagome had to wait for her results. She was more anxious then she thought she would be, which put her in a horrible mood. She paced around the room, and tried to find things to do to pass by time. She hardly ate her own food and she was running out of supply of stuff from her world. Then she remembered how she'd been here for what, a month? Sango was pregnant, and they'd be pregnant together if this test was correct. What was she going to do when the baby comes? For her and Sango? What if she finally dreamed of having a normal baby shower for a normal baby, normal clothing instead of raggedy? _It doesn't matter! It's my baby, I can't judge it by the way it looks or what it wears. Why am I thinking this way? _

She shook the evil thoughts out of her head, in hope that she'd go back to normal and days would pass by quicker. She knew what she would do; she'd go to her world and finally get her old baby things from her house. But was she going to encounter her mother? What would she think if she found out she left and got pregnant? "STOP THINKING!" She yelled at herself, and suddenly caught the attention of every person in the room.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you kind of can't stop thinking." Inuyasha said, and laughed.

"What's the matter?" Sango questioned, caring.

"I was just thinking about some things, can I talk to you about your baby and the upcoming of maybe mine?"

"Sure!" Sango said, she was getting used to this topic lately.

They walked out of the room, and into the small playroom that was deserted of Shippo and his friend.

* * *

"Ok, I was thinking that maybe I should go to my world and get some baby clothing. I have girls clothing from when I was a baby and boys for when my brother was. We can use those. And I was also thinking that maybe I should tell my mom about me, if I am." 

"Are you sure you want to tell her? I mean I understand that you _should_, but I don't know how exactly she's going to react."

"I know! But I should. I don't know what she'll do though, and that's what scares me."

"Don't talk about it, we aren't even sure if you are or not." Sango rubbed her stomach it had gotten slightly larger.

"Okay." Kagome agreed, and waited for Sango to say something.

"Well, Miroku and I are fine if it is a girl or a boy. And since you're in great supply of those items, we would more than appreciate them. Do you have baby toys, maybe?"

"Yes. I have almost every toy ranging to plastic cars to stuffed animals, I believe we won't have a problem there."

"I'm so happy Inuyasha is supporting this."

"I noticed, Sango. And so am I."

"Let's go back now, shall we?"

"Okay."

* * *

Shippo knocked on the old, wooden door. And waited for a response. 

"Come in!" Someone called, sounding to be Fujin's mother.

Shippo pushed the door open and looked around. There were candles lit everywhere and they smelled of a odd smell, but it was pleasing. He walked farther and saw small crates with stuff inside them, reasonable because they'd just moved in recently.

"Fujin?" He said.

"She can't play today. She hasn't done her chores." Her mother called out.

"Chores?"

"Please don't tell me you don't have chores."

"No, I don't even know what they are."

"It's a type of work that you're supposed to do daily, and she didn't unpack one crate and wash up. You should have chores, do I need to speak with your parents?"

"I…I don't have parents."

Fujin's mother went silent, "Oh…I'm sorry. So Sango and Miroku aren't your parents? Well, do you at least do a fare share of work daily?"

"Yes mam."

"Good, now you can go speak to her for five minutes. She has extra work to do today."

"Okay." He said, and walked to the room she pointed to.

"Hey" Fujin said noticing him.

"Why didn't you do your chores? Now I can't play with you today."

"I'm sorry, I was just outside because I found this thing by the well."

"Thing?"

"It's a little furry animal." She said, lifting it up.

"That's a hamster. Kagome told me about those, she used to have one named Smokey because he was a smokey color."

"He's a pet?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell my mom about it, what do I feed him?"

"I'll ask Kagome for a box of the food. Don't feed him anything else until I come back."

"What if she tells my mom about him?"

"She won't. She's nicer than that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Okay."

And with that, Shippo ran out to go speak to Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome! Do you remember Smokey?" Shippo called out as soon as he entered the door. 

"Yes, he was my hamster. Why?"

"Because Fujin found one by the well and she doesn't know what to feed it."

"I have some food she can give him until I go to my world to get some hamster food." Kagome said, and reached for her backpack.

"Thanks!" He said and peered over her, watching what she was getting.

"It's not much, but I plan on going in 3 days. It should be enough." She handed him a small bag, "It was supposed to be for the animals I found in the woods…but this is fine."

"Okay." Shippo stuffed the bag in his pocket and ran out the door.

* * *

He ran, once again, all the way to her house. Catching his breath he walked in again, into Fujin's room. 

"Here." He handed it to her; "Kagome is going to the store in her world in 3 days. So don't give him too much at a time too much."

"Thanks!" She said and gave the hamster some of the food. "I think I'm going to name him Skippy. He keeps running around and I skip around with him."

Shippo laughed, "That's a nice name!"

"Yea. We're going to have a awesome life together. As long as my mother doesn't see him."

"You should keep him in a cage."

"I have a cage that would be nice, he can stay outside on the side of my house at day, and at night he can sleep beside my bed."

"That's smart. Your mom will never see that."

"Yea!"

"I'm gonna go eat some food." Shippo said and began to walk out the door.

"THANKS!" Fujin called out.

* * *

**Reviews-Chapter 11**

**XWhiteXStaRx: **Thanks! I worked hard on that chapter.

**Inhyel: **(Hugs back) Yea, Fujin is a fresh learner! Lol

**Inuyasha Fanfic Fan: **Thanks! And I didn't update too late.

**doragon-akuma: **Wtf.. Is that your favorite word? Lol, Jk.


	13. Rainy Days

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the awesome characters other than Fujin and the other characters I have made up do not think that I won't own Inuyasha some day. And I'll beat Diana to it!

**Chapter Thirteen (13)- Rainy Days**

The tinted windows dripped with water as the rainy day continued, it had been raining for hours and there was no stop to it yet. Inuyasha sat inside with Kagome in his lap next to the window staring out at the rain. Shippo was in his room reading a book Kagome brought him, extremely sad due to the fact that the rain might keep him away from his dear Fujin. It was a quiet day in the hut, and the presence of the rain affected everyone's mood. Sango and Miroku were even quite grouchy to each other, but they stayed in separate rooms, ready to make the best of the day. Sango was in the kitchen, rolling dough for cookies. She was trying, at least.

"Quiet." Sango said, still quiet. There was no response.

"The rain represents everyone's mood." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes left outside the window where he was watching a poor little dog desperately search for shelter, to Sango where he spoke.

"I guess. Is that Fujin's dog?"

Kagome looked outside, and shook her head. Fujin didn't have a dog, _she has a hamster_ she thought and giggled.

"Then who's is it?" Sango asked, still rolling the dough.

"I haven't seen anyone around with a dog." Inuyasha said and closed his eyes, not really caring about the subject now.

"I'm going out to get it, it looks so sad." Kagome sat up, and walked towards the door. Hoping that her henyou would follow. She opened the door and Inuyasha sat there, eyes closed ready to go to bed.

The wind blew fierce in Kagome's soft face, her eyes blinked and fluttered to every movement of the wind that caused the rain to brush against her face. She gripped the edges of her small flannel jacket to keep warm and semi-dry, as she ran into the muddy grass for the poor dog. He sat content as soon as Kagome neared; he was ready to be picked up and hopefully taken to warm safety. Kagome picked the tiny dog up, that appeared to be a puppy about now, and walked into the house again setting him down.

"It's a Golden Retriever!" Kagome squealed and started petting it. Suddenly her eyes grew to a deep blood red and she grew claws, sharp and slightly longer than Inuyasha's. She looked up and rose slowly; weakly she walked towards Inuyasha.

"What the!" Inuyasha exclaimed and his eyes widened, afraid of what was happening, maybe again.

"Inuyasha…die…!" Kagome said, yelling and reaching her claws out to him.

Inuyasha wasn't going to fight her; never he'd do that. Not even someone put a gun to his head (a/n: Orrrr…in his case a sword or something that could kill him easily. Lol) and told him to fight Kagome or die. He'd just defend himself by avoiding the hits. So he did as so and grabbed each hand as they clawed at his face. But he missed one as he tried to get her out of the trance. This claw ran under his eye to slightly at the middle of his neck. Blood ran down his face and Sango immediately stopped her trying to make the dough good enough, and she ran over to Inuyasha. Kagome acted as if Sango wasn't even there and slowly the claws began to shrink back to her normal French Manicure and her eyes back to her beautiful color.

"What have I done?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"You kind of…hurt me. A lot." Inuyasha said, looking at her closing his right eye.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! How? Why?"

"I don't know! But I'm damn tired of it!"

"Where'd the dog go?" Sango said looking around.

She was right, there was no sign of the dog. It was gone, vanished. Sango brought Inuyasha a cold rag to put over his face, and Inuyasha held it to his face looking out the window. "Umm, Kagome?" He said, his throat hoarse.

"I know I hurt you, if you want me to leave-."

"No! Look!" He nodded his head outside the window.

Kagome looked outside, and there stood Kenja posed straight. Her golden robes blowing in the soft wind and the rain stopped around her but continued every area around it. She held her hands together, covered by the sleeves. Her red eye shadow was visible from this far away, and her lip-gloss shined and sparkled with the semi-sun that was shining all around her. Kagome growled and hissed quietly, "She's the one that's been giving me this?"

"Apparently, yes." Inuyasha said, continuing to watch the evil priestess. Then Kenja seemed to smile the, evil, little smile she had and turned around where she disappeared.

"I can't take this! What is it going to take to stop!" She began to cry, "I don't want to hurt you, Inuyasha! I don't!" She ran into her own room where she lay on her bed crying.

* * *

"I've gotten him injured." 

"That isn't good enough. I want you to **_kill him_**, Kenja. You were given certain orders I want him to die. And I want those orders to be followed! Do you understand? Kagome is to kill Inuyasha!"

"Yes sir." Kenja said.

"That isn't good enough! Now you will have to do better." Naraku slapped Kenja's face, her head turned sideways and she didn't say a word. The red mark stayed there, and it didn't disappear.

"Obey me or there will be worse, understand?"

Kenja nodded her head, still turned in the direction from the slap.

"Then **do **it, damnit!"

Kenja turned around and walked out of the evil room. She sighed, and straightened herself up. She then continued to walk forward, as if nothing had just happened.

* * *

"Kagome tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha said, sitting next to her on her bed where she had her head stuffed in the pillow letting out all her tears. 

"I hurt you! And I don't want it to happen again!"

"It won't! We're going to find out what happened and why Kenja is doing it. How, even. You just have to stay here. Don't leave me."

"I never said I was going to leave, and now…now that you've reminded me. I think I do need to go."

Inuyasha's face flushed. "NO YOU CAN'T GO. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH, DAMNIT! IF YOU GO THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Inuyasha looked at her. She lifted her head.

"No."

"What?"

"No." Kagome walked out, just as that.

* * *

**Reviews Chapter 12**

**XWhiteXStaRx- **Cool! How was the trip? It seems like everyone's been taking trips to places lately. I haven't gotten to go anywhere. Aww, but I think I'm taking a trip to the beach sometime soon. Which means the update for one of the chapters coming soon might take a little longer than expected, but the next chapter will be soon. Yay! I never give up on you guys. Oh, yes…we all love food.

**Inhyel-** Lol! (Rushes you to the emergency room and gets you a replacement finger…hugs back) I had a hamster when I was smaller; we had him for not even one day. He slept all day and during the night he ran on his wheel, which squeaked and you could hear it all through the house. So in the morning we took it to my sister's best friends house and then that one died there. Then she got a new hamster and named it after that one and gave it to the high school, it was never seen again. (Blink) Scary huh?

**Doragon-akuma-** Is it one of those sacks that are supposed to be shaped like coal? My friend Tori gave me some of that and it tasted like crap. I didn't like it much but it looked really cool!

* * *

Next Update Expected By: 3/11

Love,

**Just a Girl**

**With A Heart**

**Broken With Need**

**For Love-Indeed**


	14. Strangers

**Chapter 14-Strangers**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. I do own, Fujin though. And if any of you plan on using her in your stories without my permission, I'll drown you in your blood! LOL, Just kidding! But seriously, don't use her without my permission, please.

**Chapter 14-Strangers**

**She **trudged out of the well in anger she'd hurt Inuyasha. And she couldn't find out how to make everything right again. It was all just too hard for her she couldn't handle it! She was out of the well and walking towards her house. She noticed her mom sitting on her porch stairs and crying. "What's the matter, mom?" She said to herself, quietly. She neared the steps and stopped, "Mom?" She said. Her mother lifted her head, and looked at her. "No you aren't Kagome. Are you?" She didn't believe it, there she was, after all those long months. Kagome was there. Kagome's ex boyfriend told her he saw her at the store, on an aisle he didn't want to speak of. Kagome's mother explained how she didn't believe what she was hearing; _she _hadn't even been able to see her dear Kagome. Why should he be able to?

"Mom?"

"Yes, hun?"

"I'm back. Don't worry about it, I was safe with Inuyasha."

"I know you're back, but I can't help still being sad from all the time you were gone."

"Sango's pregnant."

Her mother paused, hoping she was **really **talking about Sango, and not herself, but just seeing how she would react. She hoped that she wasn't talking about herself for another reason too, Inuyasha finding out, getting angry, and forcing her to leave. So she acted _normal. _

"That's nice! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"They don't know. They won't know until it's born, do you mind if we borrow the old baby clothing and toys for the baby?"

"Well, they don't have much from that time. I still don't know why you get caught up in that world, and how you can't just stay here and forget about it like normal people would."

"Because I love it there. I was born in the wrong generation, mom! Anyway, thanks. Thanks a lot. I'll be here longer." She walked inside, and opened her bedroom door. It seemed deserted. Nothing was in there but a made up bed and some clean clothes on top of that. Everything was dust covered, and she sighed. _Why did I leave? _Everything seemed like it had just gotten there, like they'd just moved in. Maybe she could start all over?

Then she remembered what she was going to do the next time she came. She was planning on going to the store for more food and hamster food, too. "It's time to go." She then thought. And she picked up her keys to her small car (A/n: Yes, yes, she can drive. This is MY story people! Lol) and left outside the door. She got in her car and it seemed as if it'd been forever. She leaned against her seat, and licked her crimson lips ready to go. She turned on the car and pulled backwards out of the driveway. She then drove off to the store. "Why am I even driving?" She said, lazily, "I could just walk!"

Then she pulled into the store's parking lot. She opened her door, which made a crease in the door next to her. "Maybe I should leave my name, number, License Plate Number, and insurance information." She said to herself, "Nah, it's just a small dint. But I should leave a note." She pulled out a piece of paper, which read on the top, "Kagome you can't go." She shook her head, and looked at it again. It seemed to disappear! She took out a small pen and wrote.

"_If you haven't noticed, I've accidentally bumped my car door into yours. It's left a small dint, so I took the caring time to _write_ this for you. I'm very sorry for what happened, and it won't happen again. Thank you! –Kagome_ "

She then dropped the note by the windshield wipers and walked inside the store. She pulled out a cart, and began walking with her heels clinking against the floor. This grabbed every other man's attention, but she didn't care. All they did was look at her, and throw immature pickup lines to her. One really caught her attention, it was something like, 'Are your eyes made of crystals or do I just need to get something done. Because you've got the most beautiful eyes.' It wasn't one of the usual perverted lines it was…sweet! She ignored it anyway, and continued walking onto the Pets aisle. The man grabbed her arm, "Did you not hear me?" Kagome stopped walking, afraid of what he might do. "I heard you fine." She said.

"Then why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't want to talk to every guy that walks up to me?"

"Well. I'm special. Now you turn around and let me see those eyes, and let me taste your crimson lips."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open, she was flooding with color and she wasn't in the mood to take any of this. "STOP!" She said, "I don't want your stupid offers! No!" She dug her nails into the man's arm, and walked away. Now he was angry and he walked with her. "I'm not giving up." He said. "That's nice, because I don't really care." She continued walking.

"Then I suggest you shouldn't have said that." He said, lowly and stopped walking as he watched her walk away. He mumbled some words, some words no one could hear or understand.

Kagome was on the pet aisle. She picked up a box of hamster food that looked familiar, and she dropped it into the cart continuing her journey through the store. Now she going on practically every aisle, picking up things that looked to her interest and things she figured she needed. She wasn't thinking, she was thinking about if she was pregnant or not. She'd be getting her results later that day, she was supposed to. And she couldn't wait. She had a lot of things on her mind, but she couldn't concentrate.

She had her cart almost filled to capacity with random items, and she pulled up to the counter. She gave the cashier all information needed and she then she helped bag the items into the cart. About 3 minutes later she pulled the cart to her car and shoved the bags in her trunk. While she was placing the bags inside her car, the man came up. "Sad to see you leave so soon, babe." He said and Kagome turned around to look at him.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again or I'll sick the lawyers on you. I'm not interested, now leave me alone."

"I know what you're doing. Hard to get can't get through me, I know what you're thinking too."

"What just do you want from me anyway?"

"I want you. You are what I want. You and everything that come with you, I don't care what it is."

"You can meet my hand to your face if you don't leave me alone."

"Whatever." He walked off. Kagome sat in her car and sighed. She sat there for a few minutes and then finally cranked it up. She drove slowly back home and placed her items in her room and lay on her bed. She was ready for anything to happen, she was dead tired and she didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Shippo cried, responding to Sango's answer. 

"She just…left. From what Inuyasha said, I left them alone then I heard a slam on the door. She's probably just confused."

"No! She can't leave! She was supposed to bring me hamster food! And she was gonna live here with us!"

Sango understood how Shippo felt, after all she was his age at a time in life.

"You'll be okay." She said and hugged him, "She'll be back before you even know it."

While Shippo was shedding his tears, Inuyasha was sitting in a corner arms crossed and whining every now and then. His sweet, innocent whine could be heard all across the house. He pressed the wet cloth against his cheek and closed his eyes, "This seems like forever." He said looking at Sango.

"Well, if forever is what it takes…that's enough."

* * *

**Reviews Chapter 13**

**Darcey(Rev.1): **Darcey! Omg it's so good to see you! You finally read it! And you told Kyle…lol. I don't want to tell our teacher she'd get over dramatic over it and start correcting every little mistake.

**Darcey(Rev.2): **Lol, yea… I fixed that mistake.

**Inhyel: **Lol, he needs plenty of bandages! And yea…I know what you mean. Lol (Sticks her tongue out teasingly)

**XWhiteXStaRx: **Yea! We can race…and I shall win! And I wanna own Squall and Tidus too! That would be awesome. I need to go on a vacation. I NEED A VACATION. Lol

**Gemini: **Thanks! And I'm adding more now. (Smiles widely) I'm gaining fans!

**Doragon-akuma: **Lol, but Miroku and Inuyasha are my slaves. I'll make a deal.. you can have Sesshy, Star can have Inuyasha, and I can have Miroku. I like the sound of that.

All reviews appreciated!

* * *

**Next Update Expected By: 3/15**

Love,

**Just A Girl**

**With A Heart**

**Broken With Need**

**For Love-Indeed**


	15. Stalkers And Nausea

**Chapter 15- Stalkers and Nausea**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Inuyasha. Though…I will own Squall! Okay…I won't get started because I have to write this story. I do own Fujin and the characters I make up.

**Stalkers and Nausea**

"**Time **for the results." She trudged into her bathroom, it smelled of lavender and the walls were white. A small bathtub sat in a corner with a showerhead above it, and to the right there was a toilet seat too. Beside the toilet seat was a duel sink, there was no use for the second sink because Kagome was not married, so it served as a perfect place to dump makeup products. She picked up the test and looked at it, she blinked. And then she sunk down to the floor.

"I…"

The words couldn't come out. Was she pregnant? (A/n: (Tries to peer over her shoulder)) It would be okay if she wasn't, right? So what she wouldn't be pregnant with Sango. Everything would still be fine.

She stared at the test results. And then she had trouble breathing…but she tried to breathe. You know why? Because there's a baby inside of her. She was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant." She said, finally shoving the innocent words out of her mouth. Then she smiled, and sat up. Now that she was pregnant…how was she to tell Inuyasha? Was she going to come back? She slipped on her pink fuzzy bedroom slippers and walked outside of the bathroom. She sat at her desk with a pen and paper out. Then she heard a branch rub against her window. '_Just a bird._' She thought and started to write. Nothing big, just a silly little story about a princess far away that got pregnant.

'_There once was a girl, far away. Her name was Kagome. She was pregnant. Her lovable, sweet, boyfriend Inuyasha got her pregnant. She was confused at the time, because an evil sorceress was out to get her and the sacred jewels. Not only that, but she wanted to kill her dear boyfriend._'

The scratch came again, and it was much louder this time. Kagome lifted her head and dropped the pen. She pulled up the blinds to reveal a tree whose branch was moving, as if something just jumped off of it. She peered around the tree below her, and there she saw a man running. He seemed to have dropped some sort of item. She got out of her black chair and ran downstairs to see what it was.

Opening the door, she ran outside and picked up the small item. It was a wallet, she opened it up and saw 20 in cash, a drivers license, some pictures, a croissant coupon, and some other unimportant things. She picked up the Drivers License and looked at the picture, where had she seen this man before? It was all just a blur in her mind at the moment. Then she remembered.

**Him.**

It was the man from the grocery store. He _was _stalking her. He was right he didn't lie. He didn't go away. If Inuyasha were here…he'd tear the man limb from limb for even trying to hook up with poor Kagome. But there was a problem; Inuyasha _wasn't_ there. She made a decision; she was going back. It was time for her to relax, get things over with, and stay with Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome!" Her mother called out, searching for her inside, "I was thinking we could go to the mall to catch up a little. Kagome!" She opened Kagome's door and entered her room. She noticed the pen and the paper, '_She hasn't written a story in forever!_' She picked up the paper smiling, and then she frowned.

'_There once was a girl, far away. Her name was Kagome. She was pregnant. Her lovable, sweet, boyfriend Inuyasha got her pregnant. She was confused at the time, because an evil sorceress was out to get her and the sacred jewels. Not only that, but she wanted to kill her dear boyfriend._'

She dropped the paper on the ground. "KAGOME!"

* * *

"She'll be back before too long." Inuyasha assured himself, "She can't leave forever. She's supposed to get the results today." 

"Inuyasha she's fine." Miroku said holding Sango close to his side. "A lady can never leave her man too long. Right Sango?"

Sango blushed and looked at the ground, "Right."

"Well, I just want her back. I don't want to lose another love in my life. It's all been so much. I'm not going to be stuck to another tree for…50 years and then suddenly fall in love with a beautiful girl. No. I want Kagome. I don't care who the hell you guys put in front of me, **I want Kagome**." Inuyasha walked outside onto the porch and stared out into the woods, the soft breeze knocking against his silky silvery hair. The trees brushed against each other, it was getting really windy outside.

Sango and Miroku gave one another a quick glance, and then they both sighed. Shippo walked in the room.

"Hey…" Shippo said, with little excitement. He walked out the door and sat on the porch next to Inuyasha who was standing. There wasn't a word spoken, not a word of annoyance…nor a word of torture. It was completely silent.

And it was all because of Kagome's leaving; she held this small 'family' together.

* * *

Kagome heard her name, and she raced inside to her room. "What is it, Mom?" She said. 

"You're pregnant! You told me it was **Sango **who was pregnant."

"No we're."

"No. No more lies, Kagome."

"Don't interrupt me! You don't understand, Mom…"

"That what, you lied to me and now you want to come up with some excuse? You spend all this time away and all you come back with is lies. I read that story, Kagome."

"Whatever…" Kagome gave up; she knew Sango _and _her were pregnant. Her mom just didn't wait until Kagome told her; she knew her mom took it the wrong way too.

"Yea…whatever." Her mom gave up too, and Kagome reached for her bag filled with the groceries and trudged down the stairs. Leaving nothing behind.

She stepped in the well, and jumped out of it. She walked through the field, and into the woods. She walked out of the woods…and you get it.

Inuyasha noticed a figure coming towards him. A figure that looked so familiar…it'd only been two days since Kagome left.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, and Kagome ran.

Shippo sprung up, and ran towards her. Inuyasha did the same. Miroku ran out of the house, Sango was busy in the bathroom with morning sickness.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome's leg. Then Miroku came along and it was just a big group hug. Normally Inuyasha would kick Miroku off, but now it didn't really matter to him.

"How have you been?" Miroku said.

"Fine…I guess." She said and took Inuyasha's hand. "I'd like to speak privately with Inuyasha."

Shippo and Miroku nodded, then walked in to the house.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha smiled the biggest smile his adorable dogface would let him. Then he held her close. Everything was all right once again.

* * *

**Reviews Chapter 14 **

**XWhiteXStaRx: **Noooo! You can have Tidus, Sesshy, and Inuyasha. I **must **have Squall! You don't understand how obsessed I am…you should see my bedroom walls. ( OO )

**Gemini: **Well, you're questions have been answered!

**Inhyel: **Yea, I kinda forgot about poor Miroku. (Smiles innocently looking at the cute Monk)

**Darcey: **Yea, I'm going to Carowinds. We'll be there two hours before they open so we can be the first ones in line for Top Gun…If any of you are wondering what Carowinds is, it's a cool place where roller coasters are and stuff. Top Gun is one of the rides.

* * *

**Next Update Expected By: 3.20.05**

**Love,**

**Just A Girl**

**With A Heart**

**Sorrow With Need**

**For Love- Indeed**

Yea, I know, I changed the "Sorrow With Need" part.


	16. Speeding Up

**Chapter 16- Speeding Up**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is Diana's, though I'm sure she'll be fine letting you all use him in your stories. I do not own any of these characters other than Fujin.

If some of you haven't noticed, the name Fujin came from Final Fantasy 8. Remember? Fujin and Rajin? Yea, and that's where my obsession knocks in…

You all should know before I start, I've sped things up to make the amount of chapters smaller. It is now 8 months into pregnancy for Kagome, and 9 for Sango. Yes she is about to have her baby, and Kagome hasn't been in her world since the day she found out.

**Speeding Up**

"**Ugh" **Kagome said, hauling herself around. She sat on the soft cushioning of Inuyasha's red clothing holding her stomach and eating a carrot. Her cravings were overcoming her, and she knew she had to control herself. A small craving for jerky came every other day, but she couldn't. It was bad for her, and the baby.

The babies have been identified to be…

Sango's child- a boy.

Kagome's child- a girl.

It was fine for both of them, it was fine for everyone. Shippo would have more people to make friends with and play with, while the parents of course were fine with whatever came.

"How are you?" Sango said, walking slowly towards Kagome.

"I'm doing fine…Gotten used to it by now." Inuyasha held her closer, but not too tight. He rested his daring head on her shoulder and let his eyes close.

"I just cleaned out the baby room." Sango squealed, they were more than ready. They realized Sango shouldn't be up and walking around, nor should Kagome, but they were strong enough to.

"That's good. Mika and Kila should like it." Kagome said and smiled, Kila would be Kagome's, and Mika would be Sango's.

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes, and smelled Kagome's hair. Then he looked up, the sky was getting darker. He yawned, "I'm going to go get something." Kagome was confused and she stood up. Inuyasha ran in to the hut and quickly came back with a large blanket.

"Come on!" Shippo said, understanding the idea. Inuyasha was getting much kinder to everyone. Especially Shippo, you'd think he might be trying to get used to a person his age?

Everyone lay down on the blanket, staring up at the sky as the sun lowered itself down. Kagome had her head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Next to the Henyou was Shippo, and next to him was Miroku who had Sango cuddling up to him. Inuyasha looked around him. '_Perfect, everything's perfect. There's nothing that could ruin this…nothing. Kagome's here, we're all happy! Nothing can make us unhappy now…' _He continued to shift his eyes around and he stopped behind a tree. He caught a glimpse of something that shined within the small area of light provided.

"What the?" He said, in a whisper.

"What?" Kagome said, sitting up.

"Get Sango and Kagome inside, Miroku. And get your ass back out here." He whispered, once again. Shippo began to follow and Inuyasha grabbed him, "We might need you." He said.

Shippo's eyes filled with happiness, his body shook with anxiousness, too. They weren't even aware of what it was behind the tree. Until…

"Foolish." A creature said, coming up behind Inuyasha and gripped his shoulder. It pierced his flesh and blood dribbled down his kimono.

"What the?" He tried to turn around but the grip was too strong. Shippo stood in shock, but then he gained all his courage and he jumped upon the enemy, and attacked it.

"Get off of me you stupid fox!" The woman screamed, and released her arm from Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her, "KENJA! YOU BITCH!" (A/n: Excuse language, please..that's Inuyasha!)

"Oh shut up, you fool." She gripped her necklace Naraku gave her, and suddenly Inuyasha was being lifted up into the air. "What the hell?" He gasped, and Shippo was after the necklace.

"GET OFF MY DADDY." Shippo yelled, and jumped up onto her neck and bit her hand.

"Daddy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know…what came over me." He answered. Now she had her hand off of the orb shaped necklace, and Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome screamed watching through a window.

Miroku was inside, with Sango. He didn't want to go out, "GO." Kagome yelled, "JUST GO!"

He did as told, and raced outside. He couldn't protect his Sango, not now…unless he stayed out here to fight, that's protecting, right?

* * *

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled, she held her stomach. "The baby!" She sat on the soft bed Miroku made, especially for the pregnant women. 

"Your water?" Kagome was having trouble breathing herself, but she stayed calm.

"Yes…" She said. "I'll have to do it myself, Sango…I'm sorry but Miroku is outside." She glanced out the window.

"Okay…"

* * *

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha said, digging his claws into the evil priestess's arms and he didn't care for all the blood falling to the dry soil. 

"I put a spell on her…" Kenja said, breathing hard, "And it wore off! Now get OFF!" She reached for the necklace and closed her eyes, suddenly Inuyasha was thrown against a tree and the tree's branches wrapped around his arms.

"What the hell?" He looked around him, "Moving trees!"

"That would be the power of this necklace, you see. It gives me the power to do more than you could possibly imagine!"

"What kind of powers?" Miroku questioned, while Shippo tried to sneak up behind her to take it.

* * *

"It's okay! Sango!" She said, "Now…breathe in and out, calmly! Squeeze my hand as hard as you need." 

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"LOOK DOWN."

Kagome did as so, and it turned out…her water broke too. "It's early!" She yelled, but only by a few weeks.

* * *

"Plenty of powers. Such as fire, earth, water, air, and vision." 

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Naraku." She smiled, "He gave it to me after I injured Kagome and…" She smiled proudly at what she was about to say, "**you**, almost died."

Inuyasha glared, then he looked at Miroku. Miroku ran over and used his magic to force the trees to release him. As he did this, little did Kenja know…but her necklace had "magically" slipped off of her.

"Why you little rats!" Kenja said, "I'll get you!" She reached up for her necklace, but it was gone. "What!" She screamed.

"Seems you're missing something?" Shippo said, dangling the necklace in his hand.

"Give that here you!" She lunged forward, as if she would be able to get it.

"Nighty night, Kenja." Inuyasha said, and he sliced through her using his sword.

The group rushed inside, where Sango and Kagome lay on the couch waiting. "WATER." Sango said, and she looked at Kagome. "Both." She finished.

"I'll just go…" Shippo said, and ran into his own room.

(A/n: Sorry, but I don't think it would be right if I gave details of how they got the baby out. So I'll skip that part.)

* * *

Screams were heard of two little babies, born on the same day. Mika and Kila. The cutest little babies. 

"They're adorable!" Both girls squealed, holding their own little baby in their arms. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled, they were now proud fathers.

"I love you, Mika." Kagome said. "What about me?" Inuyasha said, teasing.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She said and kissed his cheek.

"And, Miroku?" Sango said.

"Yes, dear?" Miroku responded. "I love you and my little Kila." Miroku kissed her lips and held Kila.

* * *

And so the spell of Kenja was released, even before the evil priestess died. Naraku was disappointed that yet another one of his "helpers" had been unsuccessful in killing Inuyasha. Kenja was to never haunt the innocent "family" again. While the babies were being born, Shippo crawled out the window of his room and went outside. There he found the necklace, and this was how the necklace has been given to Kagome. Now Kagome holds the powers, and she'll use it for **good**. 

I'm sorry…but… that's it. I will post another chapter for a "afterward" type thing. I hope you guys enjoyed! Plenty of reviews please. I really wasn't expecting this to be the last chapter.. But it is, eh?

* * *

**Reviews Chapter- 15**

**Diana: **Lol…YAY! (Hugs her precious Squall) We're going to have so much fun!

**Inhyel: **He's Squall from Final Fantasy 8, I don't think he's on KH though. Yea, I like Cloud. He's in Final Fantasy 7…but Squall is my favorite.

**Gemini: **Yea, but I had to make her that way so it would fit in the story. Lol

**Doragon-youkai: **Well…no need for that in this story anymore, but I'll try in further ones. Yea, I guess it's the same thing. But in the show, they refer to it as "Hentai".

**Shioriangel: **Leanne, right? Mhm! And I just asked you on Yahoo! I guessed you right! So Kyle told you about my fanfics, eh?

* * *

**Next Chapter Expected: 3.20.05 (It's The Afterward!)**

**Love,**

_A Kiss On Her Crimson Lips_

_And She Fights Back The Tears_

_With Death Just A Moment Away,_

_She Preys To Stay_

_I'll Love You Forever,_

_I Promise_


	17. Afterward

**Afterward**

It breaks my heart having to write this…it was my best Fanfic so far! But there will be many more, more detailed ones. I'll be sure to make all my chapters longer with Inuyasha Fanfics. I'll also go into more detail and stuff like that. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love all of my reviewers to pieces! (Hugs you all) And now to the afterward. Say goodbye, all characters! You'll meet again in my next story!

**Afterward **

Now, 10 years later, the babies are 10. They enjoy playing with each other and get along well with others. "Mama!" Mika called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kagome said, reaching her arms out to embrace her little one.

"Mama! You're back!" She hugged her motherly mother tightly and let go, "Did you have fun at Grandma's?"

Kagome and her mother made up, correct. When Mika was one month old she left for a day to talk to her mother. What about the other characters, you ask?

Fujin grew up with Shippo, and are now dating.

"You're so cute, Mika. Yes, she wanted me to give you this!" She pulled something out of her book bag, "It's a kimono. A new one!" It was purple.

Oh, by the way…you remember how Sango's baby's name? Well, that was an error. I realized I typed in that name earlier; it's a name for my different character in a different story. So I'll fix the name…Loki!

Loki ran outside holding Miroku's hand, "Daddy, Daddy! Take me to the tree!"

"Ok. But be careful, okay?" He responded, and lifted him up, "Lo you're the silliest little boy I've ever met."

"Thank you, Daddy!" He smiled.

"Loki!" Mika yelled, ignoring her mom and running to go pounce on her best friend.

"Hey, Mika!" He touched her ears, and Mika rolled her eyes.

"I get those from Daddy." She said.

"Speaking of your daddy…where is he, Mika?" Kagome said looking around.

"He's at the well!" Loki spoke up, proud he could help.

Kagome ran to the well with Miroku, Loki, Mika, Sango, and Kirara following her. Inuyasha lifted his head, "Bringing a party?" He stood up and kissed Kagome, "Eww!" Mika said and pushed her head into Miroku's soft robes.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled, and held her close as he rest his head in her soft hair. Inhaling her sweet lavender scent.

"I love you." He whispered softly in her ear.

Kagome smiled and held his hand to her stomach, "I love you too. And always and forever."

* * *

_A Kiss On Her Crimson Lips_  
_ And She Fights Back The Tears_  
_ With Death Just a Moment Away,_  
_ She Preys to Stay_  
_ I'll Love You Forever,_  
_ I Promise_


End file.
